It has been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,779 issued Dec. 7, 1976 to John V. Mizzi that a small compressor could be built into an aerosol can to supply compressed air for dispensing a liquid contained within the can. Since the aerosol dispenser market is primarily of the "throw away" or expendable type, the cost of the structure shown in this patent prevents its wide-spread use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,443 issued May 2, 1961, there is shown a device for dispensing a liquid and semi-solid material from a flexible walled reservoir carried within a rigid container into which air under pressure is led to squeeze the flexible reservoir and force the contents out of a dispensing nozzle. Air is forced into the container by means of a trigger which is squeezed repeatedly by the user. This is not an aerosol dispenser.
A pumping apparatus for an internal combustion engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,184 issued July 14, 1953. This patent teaches the use of a piston lightly balanced between springs within a cylinder block. Vibration of the engine causes the piston to pump the fluid into a fuel bowl. Here again, there is no aerosol dispenser suggested.